Many applications, web pages, and/or web services may provide route planning functionality. For example, route planning functionality may be used to for traffic routing, internet packet routing, software installation planning, building construction planning, social event planning, and/or other various applications. In one example, a map application may provide a textual and/or visual driving route from a starting location to a destination location associated with a map. In another example, a vacation planning service may provide a vacation schedule for a user while on vacation (e.g., a boat ride event followed by a tour event followed by lunch, etc.). Unfortunately, current route planning functionality may not provide adequate customization of routing logic used by the route planning functionality. For example, a map application may merely take into account historical and/or measured traffic information when planning a driving route, but may not take into account customized information that may be used to configure the routing logic used by the map application.